An unforgetable Year
by FrischeBrise
Summary: What a year for the trio! Singing contest, Snape singing and a wish that should never been spoken! And don´t forget Voldemort. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

OK, this is my first story over one chapter! I got some help from my best friend Annika, together we come to the craziest ideas! DANKE ANNIKA

Harry, Ron and Hermione are now in there 6th year at Hogwarts. The events of last year are still very painful for them, and for their friends Ginny, Neville and Luna. No one has forgotten last year, the ministry of magic or the death of Sirius.

That´s why Dumbledore put something new and fun on the schedule. "A singing contest" Not only will the students compete, the teachers will also be nominated.

Every house can vote for a teacher who must sing at the show, after two weeks of term the results will be read out loud by the headmaster.

Well today was that day.

"I hope Snape has to sing, that would annoy him so much!" Ron said and smiled to his friends, who where walking to the great hall.

"Even if he is, the sorting hat will get students of every house, I just hope I´m not of them." Harry told Ron and sat down at the table.

"Welcome, welcome students! This evening is a very special one, the young talents will be chosen and of course teachers who were voted by you!" Prof. Dumbledore announced. "So firstly we will chose the students and than the staff, alright?"

Everyone in the hall was now very quiet, wondering who might sing and embarres him/herself infront of the whole school.

"The first of three competers is: Madam Hooch!" Everyone cheered for the flying teacher and Quidditchreferee.

"Second will be Prof. Snape… that will be a hard competion. And third our headmaster Albus Dumbledore!" Prof. Flitwick announced and the whole school was cheering and screaming their congrats.

"Thank you, thank you! Now that we´re are finished with the staff, how about we make sure somebody from your houses will be singing with us?" Dumbledore asked and looked around the hall, looking at the Gryffindoretable at Harry. Who knew what was coming and hid his face behind Nevilles back.

"Prof. if you please come with the sorting hat?" he said and pointed at the chair infront of the teacherstable.

"Of course headmaster!" said McGonagall and put the hat on the chair.

"Well normaly I would sing a song, but today it´s not my turn to sing a song, it´s yours. Not every house has the same number of competers. And there is a reason for that. The winner of this wonderful competion gets a price, which is a wish. The winner has a free wish, but only one and not some stupid one. So let´s start with Ravenclaw, don´t we?"

Everything went quiet, nobody said a word.

"From Ravenclaw comes Miss Lovegood and Miss Chang!" The whole Ravenclaw table cheered and yelled the names of Cho and Luna.

"Slytherin! Miss Parkinson, Mr Crabbe and Mr Malfoy." A loud roar came from their table and a scream what said: One of us will win!

"Hufflepuff! Miss Bones, Miss Abbott and Mr MacMillan!" Their table was even louder than the Ravenclaw and Slytherintable at ones.

"Now finally our last house. Gryffindore. The Weasleys! Miss Granger and Harry Potter." It was all very loud, and than very quiet.

"Good Luck to you all! Even if you don´t have a chance agianst us!" Dumbledore joked. "Tomorrow at three all singers must meet us here in the Great hall. Now sleep well!"

At the Gryffindoretable

"I can´t believe the hat chose us!" said a very angry Ginny.

"I know what you mean, they can just throw us out now, we will be the crapiest singers in this whole thing." Harry mumbled.

"I´ll be competing and I´ll show ferretboy that I´m better then him." Ron said and looked at Malfoy who was grinning like mad.

"You think that he will win? I heared people say that he sings in a stupid band when he is on holiday." Ginny asked and looked at her friends.

No one answered her, not even a nod. "I just hope we won´t have to sing songs from Britney Spears!" Harry said and got a weird look from the Weasley siblings.

"Who?"

"Some muggle singer who thinks she can sing!"

"oh"

The next day at three o´clock

"Welcome! I see everyone has arrived. Then let´s begin with the rules.

1. The songs will be givin to you per owl post.

2. No back up singers!

3. No cheating!

4. Be always on time!

5. Sing clearly or you won´t win!

That's all for now, our first round is tomorrow evening. Right after dinner." Prof. McGonagall explained. "OK now to the songs, I will call everyone one by one to me and give them the first song they have to sing.

Miss Lovegood – My friends over U by New Found Glory,…. What a crazy name

Miss Chang – Five Days by Patrick Nuo (a german guy, not my idea, all Annikas)

Mr Malfoy – Overrated by Three Days Grace … this is the only time I will allow cursing on schoolgrounds

Miss Parkinson – Since U been gone by Kelly Clarkson (Again it was Annika)

Mr Crabbe – I wanna talk about me by Toby Keith (that's my lil sisters work, she thinks Crabbe and Malfoy are gay)

Miss Abbott – All my life by K-Chi and Jojo,… I played with a JoJo when I was young, but that has nothing to do with the competion

Mr MacMillan – Echo by Trapt

Miss Bones – Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard (Great song! J)

Mr Weasley – What´s my age again by Blink 182, …I do hope you won´t run naked around the castle

Miss Granger – Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit, … it has nothing to do with you and a physical problem

Mr Potter – Untitled by Simple Plan (The song has no name so I go with untitled)

Miss Weasley – In the end by Linkin Park"


	2. The first round

I hope you liked the first chapter! This one will also be writen by me and my friend Annika, maybe with some ideas from my little sister, I don´t know when she is going to run into my room to annoy us again…but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Everyone was still silent, remembering the song they would have to sing infront of the whole school, but then they noticed that Prof. McGonagall didn´t announce the songs for the teachers.

"Prof. you forgot the teachers!" Hannah Abbott said.

"You´re right, but I didn´t forget. Our three teachers wanted to be last." She said and held the parchment to her eyes. "Prof. Dumbledore will be singing Highway to hell from AC/DC, as he wished.."

"As he wished?" asked Ron with a high voice. "Why could he choose his song and not us?"

"Because it was either that or something in italian, or what language was that weird song?" the headmaster answered.

"It was in italian, headmaster! Now to Madam Hooch she will sing Unwritten from Natasha Bedingfield" (My dear dear friend loves this song, it´s stook in my head and I can´t get it out)

"Who?" Cho asked. "I just know some bloke named Daniel Bedingfield."

"Well, I think it´s his sister and if you don´t shut up I will give you all detention!" McGonagall said annoyed, but everyone went quiet. "Thank you, now to Prof. Snape. He wanted to sing Getting away with murder from Papa Roach to revenge himself at his students!"

"Now of you go, I think all of you got some homework to do!" Dumbledore told them and they all went qiuietly out of the great hall.

"They are all bloody mad!" Ginny yelled and all of them agreed. "It´s not fair, that I have to sing in that bloody conpetion."

"Well neither of us wanted to compete, but we have to. But we might as well get it over with." Hermione said and tried to smile but that didn´t help her friends.

"And those bloody teachers got to choose." Ron said and walked down the corridor to the fat lady.

"Ron don´t swear." Hermione said and said the password Midgard. (That´s the name of my book that I´m reading right now, it´s really great.. ZzZzZzZ)

The next day, dinner time

"I hope you all enjoyed your dinner, because our Singing contest will start now! We will start with a teacher, then students, a teacher, the last students and then our last teacher. I hope you will all enjoy yourself tonight." Prof. Dumbledore annouced and Madam Hooch got infront of the school.

"Everyone who laughs at me, will never get on a broom again, and those who hate flying will be flying till I let them on the ground again." She said and looked very serious.

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah _"

Everyone was cheering and screming their teachers name.

"Thank you very much, now I would like Mr Crabbe to the front." She said and bowed to everyone.

Crabbe was bad, really bad. He did try, everyone could see that on his face, but he was so terrible no one even laughed. Either they were puking or still holding their eyes shut. Next was Hannah Abbott, just like Crabbe, she tried her best and was much better then he was. Only some Slytherins held their eyes shut and made stupid faces but when she was finished everyone from the three other tables cheered.

"Now I would like Ron Weasley to get to the front" Dumbledore said and nodded his head.

"Good luck Ron, make Gryffindore proud." Colin yelled and Ron nodded.

"_ I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started makin' out and she took off my pants  
But then, I turned on the TV_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

_Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy_

_And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is call ID, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?_

_That's about the time that she broke up with me (what's my age again?)  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me, I'll never wanna act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

_What's my age again... _"

Everyone was silent at first but then cheered and Ron blushed madly. He walked quietly to his seat and looked at the table. Next was Luna who was as good as Hannah, then came Pansy who was really really BAD.

"Mr Potter!"

"Great now I´m going to embarres myself infront of the whole school!" he mumbled and walked to the front.

"_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_ "

It was weird for Harry, because everyone was screaming and cheering like when they won the Quidditch Cup.

"Well done, Harry. I never knew you could sing that good." Dean said and clapped his hands together.

I have to stop now, because Annika has to go home, we have school tomorrow and I´m not allowed to be on the computer after nine o´clock, even if I am right now! Please Review!


	3. Authors Notesorry

**Me:** I love days on which I don´t have to go to school. Like today and TOMORROW! Germany is great, it even snows in february.

**Annika:** She´s crazy, don´t listen to her. She acted as if she had never seen snow in her entire life.

**Me:** Well for your information I haven´t seen snow for 3 years. It´s only normal that I acted like that, you were just frightened that your pants get wet and that I might throw a snowball in your face!

**Annika:** like I said, your crazy. Actually, we just wanted to let you now, that we might not continue on this story for a few days. Our little Nessie is to go the chemist for her practical training. I don´t know why she would go there, looking into the mouths of other people….

**Me:** ………………….

**Annika:** Now she´s running around her room, please can somebody tell me that there is another person who is just like her? Or I´m going crazy. NESS STOP you making me dissy.

**Me:** sorrrryyyyyyy...Scheisse

**Annika:** she hit her head, and she´s swearing and laughing like mad… very much like her. I´m very very sorry that you read this crap! Or maybe your laughing your head of right now and thinking how stupid we are, but come to think about it… Ness is the one who is stupid and not me.

**Me:** why thank you, that´s the nicest thing anyone ever said to me! Come here and let me give you a hug!

**Annika:** SEE! Well, we are going stop now, because … well I don´t now why but we are going outside now… it´s 22:27, snowing like mad and well my friend is not normal, but she won´t let me inside. So have a nice warm day or evening and enjoy to be inside if you have snow outside and a friend like her!

**Me:** sorry about Annika, bye. Snow snow snow snow snow………


End file.
